Shinichi's Journal
by NejiFan4Ever
Summary: Ever wondered what Shinichi's childhood was like? Well, this is what happened, straight from Shinichi's journal.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. If I did then why would I be writing this.

I started writing this a little while ago, and my friend came up with the idea for me to write this from Shinichi's point of veiw, and her from Ran's. We're going to post both of ours at the same time... and see if anyone likes it.

**MoonLitDaun**—that's the person that's writing this from Ran's point of view, you'll find her on my favorite author's list.

* * *

Dear Diary… JOURNAL,

I have no clue how I let my mom talk me into writing in a journal. She kept bugging me about that when I'm older that I would like to read about my childhood. I finally got tired of her complaining and started to write in this journal. Yes, that's right! This is a journal, not a diary! I repeat, journal_. _

Well, today started like any other day. I woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast, went to school, and then I went to the park to play with my soccer ball. Anyway, when I was kicking my ball I accidentally missed my target and my ball went flying away with me chasing after it. Now of course my ball could have landed on the ground, but no, it decide to hit a girl in the face.

Now of course the girl started to cry and I had no clue how to make her stop. So I did what I always do in that kind of situation. I asked myself, "What would Sherlock Holmes do?" Sadly, I couldn't come up with an answer. So I did the next best thing. I told her that I was sorry and… um…. gave her a hug.

Luckily for me it worked and she stopped crying and finally looked up at me and smiled. It was then that I realized I knew this girl. She was the girl that sat next to me in class. I'm pretty sure she told me her name was Ran.

Anyway, me and her started to talk about stuff and ask each other questions. She asked me a question though that I just didn't know how to answer. She asked me who was my best friend. Of course I'm pretty sure that I have friends, but I don't think I have any best friends. So I kinda just told her I didn't have one. She just looked at me weird.

But then she smiled at me again and said that she'd be my best friend. I didn't really know how to answer, so I just said okay.

After that I showed her come cool soccer tricks, and luckily for me I only hit myself in the face one time with the ball. Soon, though, it began to get dark and we both had to get home. I don't know why, journal, but even though I just met Ran, I feel like this is the start of a great friendship!

-The Great Detective Shinichi

* * *

YAY First journal Done!! Whoo

Ok well anyway...um BYE!! (for now hehe)

Press the blue Button!! If you do all your dreams will come true!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. If I did then why would I be writing this.

**MoonLitDaun**—that's the person that's writing this from Ran's point of view, you'll find her on my favorite author's list.

Dear Journal not Diary,

Today was one of the worst days ever.

I'm not sure if it was the school food or my dad's try at breakfast. But either way, my stomach really wanted to show what was in it. It started to hurt a lot after lunch, so I guess the school's lunch food is cursed.

Anyway, I asked the teacher if I could go to the nurse, but she just said that I was trying to get out of the math quiz we had to do. The quiz was pretty much about adding numbers… like, for example—13+12… um… 22 or 30… maybe 25, BUT _as I was saying_ my evil teacher wouldn't let me go to the nurse.

Now, I did finish my test, but I don't think my stomach could wait any longer to show what was in it. As soon as I stood up to bring my teacher of doom the test, I of course with my luck, threw up in front of the entire class… and that includes my new best friend Ran.

I've never been so embarrassed in my _whole _life!

And, I guess the pain in my stomach and the total embarrassment got the best of me and I began to… well… um… cry. This was totally wrong because boys don't cry. Then a lot of the class started to laugh… and that made me cry more!

Then I did the only thing I could think of… which means that I didn't stop to ask 'what would Holmes do?' I ran to the playground and hid myself under the slide.

A little bit after I found my hiding place I heard footsteps walking towards me. Now of course I thought it was my evil teacher, but when the person got close enough I saw that it was my new and only best friend Ran. She crawled under the slide and asked if I was okay and gave me a hug, but for some reason when she hugged me my face got a little hot. I wonder why?

But anyway after she hugged me she got a washcloth (don't ask me from where… she must have taken it from a teacher…) and washed off my face and my manly tears. Then we walked back to class.

I will never again eat the school food… and, on second thought, dad's breakfast, either…

- The poor, sick Detective Shinichi

A/N:

NejiHyugaLover (Audrea)-

YESH another one done!! Well I hope ya'll enjoyed!! I'll probaly have anouther chapter real soon!!

Note from Moonlit Dawn—Poor Shinichi… He'll get a few mysteries to solve, though, soon… even if the first one is –censored-. Yeah, so to address the fact that, in the manga, Shinichi has some weird girl as his first love… Really, I've never believed that first love… stuff that the Manga shovels. Ran was Shinichi's first love… but they never realized it… okay, that's my thoughts… now I will get out of Audrea's fic.

PRESS THE MAGICAL BLUE BUTTON!! If you do Conan dolls will rain from the sky!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. If I did then why would I be writing this.

**MoonLitDaun**—that's the person that's writing this from Ran's point of view, you'll find her on my favorite author's list.

Dear Journal,

Today I learned a very important lesson. Never _ever _let Ran convince you to practice karate with her. SHE HURTS! Ran kicked me so hard in the face that blood came out of my mouth. When that happened we stopped fighting. She had to help me limp home. Then her and my mom put Band-Aids all over me.

Today I learned also that getting kicked in a certain area hurts more than getting hit in the face with a skateboard. -- Don't ask! Actually, because since I got kicked in that certain area is the reason why I had to limp home. Ran didn't understand why I was limping. I told her that I kicked myself. Luckily it seemed to work. Ran left about 10 minutes before I started to write. She wanted to make sure I was okay. Sorry I can't write a lot today because my hand hurts from where Ran kicked it.

Note to self: Karate+RanPain

- The in Pain Detective Shinichi

* * *

N/A:

LOL XD!! Poor Shinichi!! He isn't very lucky is he. I wonder if Ran will ever figure the real reason why Shinichi is limping.

Sorry this one is like really short. Well...YAY for another one done!!

If you press the BLUE BUTTON, CONAN DOLLS will rain from the sky!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. If I did then why would I be writing this.

**MoonLitDaun**—that's the person that's writing this from Ran's point of view, you'll find her on my favorite author's list.

* * *

Dear Journal,

Omg! Omg, I am so embarrassed, and kinda sad too. So, I was practicing my detectiveness. I had just finished saying who the murderer was and how they did it when I heard clapping and someone shouting 'Bravo' over and over again.

I turned around so fast that not even a hurricane could spin as fast. Guess who was standing there cheering me on! No, it wasn't my dad or my mom… or the crazy next door neighbor, Professor Agasa. It just _had _to be my only and best friend Ran.

My face turned so red that it was no longer a face but a tomato. When she stopped clapping I told her that she is my only friend, and that I have no siblings, and that my parents are always busy… so I have a lot of free time to practice my detectiving.

Now, while saying all of that my face got even redder (if that was possible). The reason was not because I had told her a lot of personal stuff but because I was so embarrassed I couldn't talk straight. I kept stuttering my words. I AM AN IDIOT!

She told me though that watching me solve the fake case was kinda cool. She even called me smart. Now if only my teacher thought that.

But then she got kind of sad. She told me that she was going away for the WHOLE weekend… and we have a four day weekend this week (there's some kind of festival coming up). That made me really sad.

She looked like she was about to say something else, but before she could she noticed that she had to go and it was getting late. She said she should probably get home before it starts to get dark. She still looked like she wanted to say something, but she left anyway.

Well, this is going to be a boring weekend….

- The Detective Tomato Shinichi

* * *

A/N:

Sorry this one is alittle late...but anyway this chapter is based after a thing from Detective Conan where the Detective Boys (i think thats their name) are looking for for a kid that has no siblings and Shinichi (who has no siblings) has a flash back about when he was younger and in the flash back were his in his back yard and he says "You are the mureder" and points at the murder (air) and then jumps to were he was pointing and says "Good job detective Koudo!". It's really funny!! So ya...

Well...BYE...for now...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHbreathAHAHAHAHAH

Now press the blue Button!! You know you want too!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. If I did then why would I be writing this.

**MoonLitDaun**—that's the person that's writing this from Ran's point of view, you'll find her on my favorite author's list.

Dear Journal,

Today started out being like a regular old boring day. My mom and dad couldn't take me anywhere, no one was playing soccer in the park, and Ran left this morning –I saw her car pass by my house.

Well, it was a regular old boring day until a client came in—he asked me if I could find his dog… Oh, wait, I forgot to tell you—I have my own detective agency! The cases are mostly boring, though. My best case I ever did (and the most exciting, I usually don't do cases like this) was when I accidentally caught a red live murderer on accident…The police people came and arrested him, and then bought me ice cream and gave me a medal for finding the guy…

But anyway, back to finding the boy's dog. Before I forget to mention—the dog's name was Lost. Can you believe that? I laughed so hard when the boy told me that he lost his dog Lost. Of course, though, when I started to laugh he started to cry, so I had to stop laughing and promise to find the dog… Lost.

After about an hour of searching for the Lost and listening to that annoying boy go on and on and on about how cool his dog was and how much he loved Lost, we found him. The boy paid me in candy (I like money better…) and left, thankfully.

Well, on my way home I ran into a very suspicious man—suspicious like the murderer I found on accident. I decided to follow him, and after a while he came to the docks and met another man. You won't believe what happened next.

The guy I was following pulled out a gun and shot the other guy. I mostly don't get scared easily but this is probably one of the most scariest things I've ever seen. I'm glad he hasn't found me. Right now, I'm hiding behind a wooden crate waiting to see what happens next… even if I tried to leave I couldn't, he would see me. This is one of the times that I _really _wish I had a cell phone...

I think he's doing something, though, so I better find a way out... soon.

-The Great Detective Shinichi

* * *

A/N:

omg I'm so SORRY this is late!! Please don't hurt me hides behind computer chair! Ok well...YAY heres the next chapter!!

Press the blue button and...well ummm just press it PLEASE!!


End file.
